Fuoco oscuro
by Ida59
Summary: I pensieri di un uomo segnato dall'Oscurità che affronta con coraggio il suo destino.


Fuoco Oscuro

 **Titolo:** Fuoco Oscuro

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 12-14 settembre 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Silente

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Lily

 **Epoca** : HP 4° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : missing moment

 **Riassunto:** I pensieri di un uomo segnato dall'Oscurità che affronta con coraggio il suo destino.

 **Parole/pagine** : 654 - 2

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per il quarto turno del concorso "La prosa ispira la poesia" del Magie Sinister Forum ispirata dalla poesia "Il dolore che ho dimenticato" (Tagore).

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Il dolore che ho dimenticato (Tagore)

 _Il dolore che ho dimenticato  
nell'animo sta bruciando,  
nelle oscure  
spiagge dei sogni._

Fuoco Oscuro

Aveva dimenticato.

Aveva dimenticato da tanti anni.

Non credeva fosse possibile, invece era proprio così.

Aveva dimenticato _quel dolore._

Quel dolore all'inizio sottile, che subdolo s'insinuava in profondità nella carne, e dal braccio rapido si diffondeva come fuoco liquido in tutto il corpo, un'onda rovente di lava inarrestabile che divampava violenta nella mente e nell'anima accendendo il rogo implacabile dei suoi rimorsi.

Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo?

Come aveva osato sperare che non tornasse più a tormentarlo, a rammentargli le sue scelte sbagliate, le sue colpe e i suoi crimini?

Il Marchio Nero bruciava sull'avambraccio pallido di Severus Piton, simbolo di una schiavitù cui mai avrebbe potuto sottrarsi, retaggio d'imperdonabili e indimenticabili colpe.

Bruciava la carne come il fuoco dell'inferno che gli ardeva nell'anima alimentato dai rimorsi; rosse fiamme guizzanti che distruggevano la verde luce di speranza che un tempo aveva illuminato gli occhi della piccola Lily regalandogli un angolo di paradiso.

Strinse forte la mano sull'avambraccio sinistro inarcando la schiena per l'inaspettato dolore, le labbra serrate in una muta disperazione.

Era tornato.

Questa era l'unica spiegazione.

E la sua condanna. All'oscurità. Proprio com'era stato in un tempo lontano, quando era sprofondato nel baratro colmo d'orrore rincorrendo chimere di conoscenza, di potere e di vendetta.

Oscuri sogni di gloria in cui, infine mago potente e rispettato da tutti, stringeva orgoglioso Lily tra le braccia, trofeo d'amore e di felicità.

Invece, tra le braccia aveva solo stretto la morte e le sue mani si erano macchiate di sangue innocente mentre inseguiva false illusioni che calpestavano la vita.

Sì, anche la sua stessa vita.

Aveva distrutto tutto. Tutto.

Gli era rimasta solo la solitudine e l'odio per se stesso: un mago potente e intelligente che aveva commesso gli errori più grandi.

Strinse le labbra sottili in una smorfia di disgustato disprezzo, il fuoco che ardeva negli occhi neri, scintille di devastante sofferenza nel volto pallido.

Eppure, c'era chi ancora credeva in lui e gli aveva offerto una seconda possibilità, il riscatto dalle sue colpe e la promessa che, sola, ancora lo teneva aggrappato alla vita: difendere il figlio di Lily dall'Oscuro Signore, proteggerlo affinché il sacrificio della donna che non avrebbe mai cessato di amare non fosse stato vano.

Aveva perso tutto, ma non la sua dignità di uomo e l'orgoglioso coraggio di combattere contro il padrone di un tempo, che ora odiava quasi quanto se stesso.

Il Marchio smise di bruciare all'improvviso e Severus Piton si rese conto con stupore che erano trascorsi solo pochi secondi, un'infima manciata di tempo che aveva acceso il Passato nella sua mente, con il pesante corredo di ricordi, rimorsi e angosciosa sofferenza, togliendogli di nuovo ogni possibilità di Futuro.

Scosse il capo sospirando con cupa amarezza e si diresse veloce alla porta del suo studio, il mantello che gli ondeggiava alle spalle, nero presagio di morte: doveva avvertire subito Albus!

No, l'Oscuro Signore non era ancora tornato, ma presto sarebbe stato di nuovo un'orrida presenza reale e il preside doveva essere immediatamente messo in allarme per preparare per tempo i piani della battaglia finale.

Silente aveva sempre asserito che Voldemort sarebbe tornato: per questo non aveva mai smesso di mettersi alla prova, di disciplinare la mente e le emozioni per diventare insuperabile nella difficile arte dell'Occlumanzia; ora era pronto allo scontro finale, era pronto a mentire anche all'Oscuro Signore.

Aveva un dovere da compiere e l'avrebbe portato a termine, fino in fondo, non importava quali sofferenze gli sarebbe costato: era pronto a sacrificare senz'alcuna esitazione anche la sua stessa vita… e ancora sarebbe stato in debito con le colpe del suo passato.

Se necessario, sarebbe tornato ancora nelle oscure spiagge dove i suoi sogni erano affogati nel sangue e in straziante sofferenza; avrebbe combattuto fino allo stremo, anche per se stesso questa volta, e per lei, per Lily, e per quel figlio che non sarebbe mai stato suo.

Ma questa volta avrebbe vinto, anche a costo della sua stessa vita.

3


End file.
